


Der Tod und das Mädchen

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death was always alone, so why does she enjoy this girls company?ORHomura is Death, Madoka is destined to die
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Der Tod und das Mädchen

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "Death and the girl", is a reference to some things. It is a song title and a certain motive for art if i remember right.

Homura never questions herself, not when humans beg her not to take them, not when she stares in the frightened eyes of an injured animal, not even when the loneliness gets too hard to bear. She is Death, she has a duty, and she does it. That’s her “Life”, she chuckles at that thought.

The ones who can see her are those who are between life and death, those who any moment now, could die. She talks to some of them, sometimes.

There was this blond girl, in an accident, Homura had already taken her parents, but that girl was still alive. Homura remembers offering the girl her hand: “You have a choice”, she heard herself saying; “You can accept death, or you can life on”. The girl fought herself out of the car, and couldn’t see Homura anymore, not that Homura cared.

Another time, it was on top of a building, a blue haired girl, about to jump. Homura wasn’t good at talking to humans, not more than one sentence per human was a rule she followed, but she was good at listening. And so, after telling the girl who she is and why she can be seen, she listened. And after the girl was done, she left and couldn’t see Homura anymore, not that Homura cared.

Then one day she meet Madoka. It was a strange meeting and strange that it didn’t stay by this one time.

Homura was walking through the streets, avoiding touching anyone, when a girl suddenly stopped walking before her, she looked up, pink eyes looked into hers. Was this girl sick? No Homura would know, then why? Homura didn’t notice the blue haired girl next to her, but that girl noticed her friends behavior, and just before the car crashed into the pink haired girl, she was pushed out of the way by her friend.

Homura was confused, something she was never, but she figured that it didn’t matter, that girl wouldn’t see her, now that this situation was over, but instead she heard a quiet voice behind her: “I-Im Kaname Madoka!”, she turned to see the frightened pink eyes of the girl, beside her that blue haired girl Homura meet on the roof. “What is your name?”. Homura looked into Madoka's eyes, even more confused than before, has a human ever asked for her name before? “Homura, I am Homura”.

Turns out, Madoka Kaname is a quite lucky or unlucky person, depending on how you look at it. That human was walking around with a guillotine above her head, ready to strike at any second, walking from accident to accident, barley avoiding it every time.

Homura wasn’t sure how long she was with Madoka already, time didn't matter to her after all. But she started to... enjoy it, she started to understand why humans like to be in groups with others.

“Hey, it’s alright”, Homura watched as Madoka was holding a cat, she asked herself how Madoka’s touch would feel. But touching her meant killing her, and Homura wanted Madoka to stay alive, what a weird wish. The cat was barely breathing, seconds away from death. Homura realized she would have to do her job in front of Madoka and somehow she didn’t like that idea.

“Kaname-san, could you let the cat go for a moment?”, pink eyes looked at her sad, but Madoka nobbed and gently laid the cat on the ground. Homura walked towards the cat, somewhat nervous, Madoka was a so gentle being, and Homura wasn’t at all. She couldn’t just do her duty like she usually did in front of the girl.

Normally, she would simply touch the cat and send it away, but this cold action wouldn’t look great in front of Madoka, and Homura wanted Madoka to like her, so instead she did what she saw Madoka do with living cats. First she gently petted the animal, then, after the cat died, she gently took the spirit in her arm, she never realized how warm these spirits are. Would Madoka still be as warm as a spirit?

Homura quickly discarded that thought, before turning around to Madoka, the spirit still in her arms, snuggling with her. She expected Madoka to be disgusted with her, or at scared, but instead the pink haired girl came nearer then she was supposed to, looking at the cat. “Where will she go to now?”, Homura didn’t answer, instead she enjoyed how near Madoka was, and wondered how it would be like to hold her instead of the cat.

Looking back, maybe Homura wanted Madoka to die and to be with her, just a little bit. But more than anything she wanted Madoka to live. Maybe that is why Homura was feeling so bittersweet now. Flying above Madoka even though the girl couldn’t see her anymore, because she was safe, and this time, Homura did care that she couldn’t be seen anymore.

But Homura stayed near Madoka anyway, and Madoka still talked to her even though she couldn’t see her. It truly was bittersweet.

Even the end was bittersweet, Madoka wasn’t even the one who should have died here, the car was going to hit another girl, Homura could see the confusion in that girls eyes as she saw Homura. But Madoka just had to be the savior.

Now Homura was staying above Madoka, not sure what to do next. “Homura-chan, don’t cry alright?”. She didn’t even notice she did cry, has she done this ever before? “Now you won’t be alone anymore right?”, Madoka was reaching for her, smiling. Homura took her hand.

And they stayed together since then.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two to much.


End file.
